


That Sounds Perfect

by 1sock2sock



Series: Rarepair Dialogue Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Reincarnation, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, first fic, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock
Summary: We all deserve some OiSuga fluff amiright?The story of how Oikawa Tooru meets one Sugawara Koushi and spends their lives enjoying each others company.Told in snap shot dialogues.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Rarepair Dialogue Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827592
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	That Sounds Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I did it! This is my first ever fanfiction and I had a lot of fun writing this (in one day. which is a lot more difficult than it sounds).  
> I really wanted to play with formatting and thus this was born!  
> I hope you enjoy!

_This is it. This is the end._  
“Not yet, sunshine! I’ve got you! Hey, stay with me, now!”  
_There’s no way that’s happening. The void calls~._  
“We’re almost to the hospital. I hope the car doesn’t make it worse…”  
“Heeey~! That hurt~!”  
“Oh good, you’re still alive.”  
“You did that on purpose!”  
“I did not take the turn harder than necessary to wake you up--hey! What did I say about closing your eyes!”

“We’ve reached the hospital. They’re on their way over with a stretcher.”

“Sir, step aside please.”  
“Please help him!”  
“We’ve got multiple lacerations to the torso and some unidentified wounds on the legs.”  
“Easy now, some of them have clotted over.”

“I’m right here, I’ll be right here.”  
“Sir, you’ll have to wait here, civilians aren’t allowed in back.”  
“I’ll be right here! Don’t you go anywhere!”

“How is he?”  
“Sir, only family are allowed to know. I’m sorry.”

Where..? Is this heaven…?  
“Oh, good you’re awake. You gave us quite the scare. Do you have anyone we can call?”  
_No._

“Sir, follow me.”  
“Where?”  
“To see him.”  
“Right.”

“Hey, how are you doing? Are they treating you alright?”  
“Ye-ah.”  
“Can you tell me your name?”

“Suga, slow down!”  
“No! You can”t tell me what to do!”  
“My house, my rules! Now slow down before you break something!”  
“I already have and I’m not afraid of doing it again!”  
“You should be!”  
“The nurse did it too tight~!”  
“That’s what you get for being a maniac in a wheelchair.”  
“I blame you.”  
“How can you blame me!”  
“You didn’t catch me before I fell over.”  
“We are not doing this in front of the hospital.”  
“Doing what~?”  
“Oh don’t act all innocent on me!”

“Hey, Oikawa?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can we have cake for dinner?”  
“That’s a great idea. I think we still have some left over in the fridge.”  
“That’s good, but I’m not getting up.”  
“You’re on top of me, you can get it better than I can.”  
“Comfy~.”  
“Suga! Stop squirming around!”  
“But, comfy~!”

“Hey, Suga?”  
“Yes, Oikawa?”  
“Can-Can I call you Koushi?”  
“Only if I can call you Tooru~.”  
“Ye-yes!”  
“Hey, Tooru?”  
“Yes, K-Koushi?”  
“You’re really cute when you blush like that.”  
“Mean!”

“I’m home! And I brought dinner!”  
“Wait! It’s not ready yet!”  
“This better not be another one of your surprises, Tooru.”  
“Hey! I swear you’ll love this one!  
“I sincerely doubt it...Is it ready?”  
“Okay, come to the living room.”  
“If this is anything like when you brought that coyote home--”  
“Surprise!”  
“...”  
“Do you like her?”  
“Where did you find a Samoyed puppy? There weren’t any breeders in this area the last time I checked.”  
“Correct! There aren’t any! A friend of mine in Tokyo--”  
“Which friend in Tokyo.”  
“Kenma heard about our search--  
“How did Kenma hear that we were looking for a Samoyed puppy.”  
“I told him about a month ago--  
“You brought up the puppy question a couple weeks ago.”  
“Yes, I was looking into getting this puppy before I told you, happy?”  
“No.”  
“May I continue?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, so Kenma just happened to know someone who had a litter last week and I was thinking she’d be perfect to carry our rings down the aisle.”  
“...”  
“Please say something.”  
“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me.”  
“If you think I’m asking you to marry me then yes, that is exactly what I’m asking you.”  
“You’re not even on one knee!”  
“Who holds a puppy on one knee? That’s just asking to get knocked over! Are you going to answer or not?”  
“Yes, Tooru, I’ll marry you!”  
“Holy crap! You said yes! Oh my gods!”  
“Seriously? You thought I would say no? We’ve been dating for years, Tooru!”  
“I know, but there was always a chance.”  
“There was never a chance.”  
“Did you like my surprise?”  
“I loved it.”

“I don’t like it.”  
“What do you mean, you don’t like it! You picked it out!”  
“I can’t believe you let me pick red velvet when you know my favorite is coconut.”  
“You had agreed to red velvet! If you didn’t like it you should have said!”  
“I thought you knew I didn’t like red velvet!”  
“Um, sorry to interrupt, but it’s not too late to change your order. I haven’t started yet.”  
“Oh, um...Red velvet?”  
“Absolutely not! Green tea!”  
“Why are we like this…”

“Kenma, have you seen my tie clip!?”  
“I have not. I think Kuro might know.”  
“Dammit--Kuroo!!”  
“Heh~.”

“You may now kiss your husband.”  
“Get it, Suga!”  
“You’re awful, Kuro.”

“So, what flavor did you guys end up going with?”  
“Vanilla.”  
“That’s so boring though!”  
“That’s what I said! But we couldn’t pick a flavor that would please both of us and if we kept yelling the baker was going to throw us out so we went with the easiest one.”  
“Now that you explain it it doesn’t sound so boring.”

“Koushi! Don’t feed her cake!”  
“I am not!”  
“I’m sitting right next to you, you can’t lie to me!”  
“Ugh! You’re no fun!”  
“Excuse me for not wanting our precious Bean to get sick!”  
“Just kiss already!”  
“Yeeeeah~!”  
"You're awful, Kuro."

“I like this one.”  
“I don’t.”  
“That’s what you said about the last three!”  
“They weren’t it.”  
“Then what is ‘it’, Tooru?”  
“A house with a big enough yard for Bean and our future kid to play in. Preferably with a fence high enough to keep nosy neighbors out of.”  
“Mmm, sounds perfect!”

“I’m home!”  
“Perfect timing, I just finished dinner.”  
“It smells great! I knew I made the right choice in marrying you~!”  
“I hope you married me for more than my cooking, Koushi.”  
“Well, it certainly wasn’t for that flat ass of yours~!”  
“Hey! Just for that you’re not getting any dinner.”  
“No! I'm hungry!”  
“Then apologize!”  
“I’m sorry, Tooru’s butt. You may be flat, but I still love you!”  
“That was a horrible apology.”  
“Mmm, then I’ll just have to make it up to you later~.”

“This is nice.”  
“I knew you’d like this.”  
“And, pray tell, what is this?”  
“My big deck!”  
“Now all we need are some friends and a bar-b-que.”  
“None of them are touching my deck!”  
“Don’t worry, Tooru, you’re ‘deck’ is safe with me.”

“You guys should invite me over some time!”  
“The last time we invited you over you broke the deck!”  
“To be fair, it was only a little bit.”  
“Tooru will never forgive you for breaking his deck.”  
“He doesn’t have to, but it would be nice to hang out again.”  
“It would. I’ll ask him.”

“You fixed it!”  
“Yeah, but it’s not the same.”  
“I think your deck looks great.”  
“Thank you Koushi. Glad someone appreciates it.”  
“Hey, appreciating your deck is not my job. It’s Suga’s.”  
“I can’t believe you convinced me to invite him back.”  
“‘He’ is standing right here.”  
“And ‘he’ is not allowed near my deck.”  
“Pfft”

“Hey Koushi?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Do you want to go to the park later?”  
“How ‘bout we just stay in bed today.”  
“That sounds perfect.”

“Hey, Tooru?”  
“Yes, Koushi?”  
“Can you get me some water?”  
“You’re on top of me, I think you can get it easier yourself.”  
“But comfy~!”  
“Ugh, fine!”  
“No, you can’t leave. Too comfy~.”  
“Koushi? I guess we’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“That was nice.”  
“You fell asleep halfway through, what do you mean ‘it was nice’.”  
“The beginning was nice, then.”  
“Hey, there’s a ramen shop near here, what do you say?”  
“Mmm, that sounds perfect, but can we get it to go?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks, Tooru.”

“I’m home. I was too tired to pick anything up.”  
“That’s alright, I just finished making your favorite.”  
“Mmm, it smells good. You’re such a great cook, Tooru.”  
“Koushi!”

“Sir, only family are allowed--”  
“He’s my husband!”  
“Right, my apologies, follow me.”

“Hey, how are you doing? Are they treating you alright?”  
“Ye-ah.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Hey, Tooru?”  
“Yes, Koushi?”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Then sleep, I’ve got you. It’ll be ok. You’ll be ok.”

“Hey, Refreshing-kun?”  
“Yes, Grand King?”  
“Have we met before?”  
“Mmm, you do seem familiar. Maybe in a past life we knew each other.”  
“That--That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I hope you were able to follow along alright >.<


End file.
